The present invention relates to a cap that is intended for use by persons using tanning beds.
Tanning salons have become popular with persons wishing to tan their skin to enhance their appearance, but who either do not live in a climate that permits sun tanning all year round or live a lifestyle that does not permit the time for regular sun tanning.
The heat and ultraviolet rays generated by tanning beds used in the tanning salons are known to cause damage to ones hair. Patrons are, therefore, forced to take remedial steps to revive damaged hair by using specially formulated shampoos and conditioners.
What is required is a cap that is suitable for use in a tanning bed to protect ones hair.
According to the present invention there is provided a tanning bed cap which includes a pliant body having at least one layer, an interior cavity and a head receiving opening providing access to the interior cavity. The at least one layer is either one of an insulating material or a reflective material. The head receiving opening has a peripheral elastic, whereby the head receiving opening engages a head of a person wearing the cap.
Wearing a cap usually retains heat around the head. This causes patrons to perspire heavily and messes their hair. For persons sufficiently concerned about their appearance to want to indulge in tanning, this disadvantage will normally outweigh any advantage to be gained in protecting one""s hair from damage through the use of a cap. The sun tanning cap, as described above, reduces the extent to which patrons will perspire when wearing the cap, through the use of a reflective layer, an insulating layer or both. A reflective layer reflects ultraviolet rays to reduce heat within the interior cavity. An insulating layer thermally isolates the interior cavity.